This proposal is for continuation of a 10 bed General Clinical Research Center at the Shands Teaching Hospital of the J. Hillis Miller Health Center of the University of Florida for the purpose of providing maximal control of variables affecting the collection and interpretation of data from hospitalized and ambulatory subjects of all ages. The Research Center is organized to provide a focus for communication and collaboration among a wide range of health science specialists representing various combinations of; gastroenterology, endocrinology, obstetrics and gynecology rheumatology, surgery, metabolism, biochemistry, urology, orthopedics, oncology, immunology, hematology, genetics, infectious disease, pharmacology, pulmonary medicine, neurology, nuclear medicine, pathology, opthalmology, nutrition, psychiatry and psychology. Promotion of this collaboration is facilitated through individual project review by the GCRC Advisory Committee. The nursing and dietary staff is charged with the responsibility for assisting in the development of the detailed protocols and assuring adherence to them. Core laboratory personnel have provided more accurate assays of constituents of biologic fluids than are available from clinical laboratories and have assured the proper handling of all specimens; this proposal will expand the research opportunities in the GCRC through the development of radioimmuno-assay capability in the core laboratory.